the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Joren Marwyn
Joren Marwyn was Lord of Stonegarde from 583 K.C. until his death at the age of four-and-seventy in the year 620 K.C. Married to Lizabet McGowen, the couple had two children, Liam and Melysa. Appearance Tall and powerfully built, Joren was a formidable man even well into his late fifties. His hair had grown long and in his later years, had gone from blonde to snow white. Like all male descendants of his line, Joren's eyes were a fierce shade of blue. Background Joren's intimidating presence hid a kind heart and a sharp mind for strategy and thus it came as no surprise that he was an effective leader. A veteran of many conflicts, he won two decisive victories against the orcs during the second war and helped to smash the Kingdom of Alterac after Lord Perenolde's betrayal of the Alliance. He was something of a rarity among the lords of Strom and his treatment of his smallfolk gained him their love. Known to eat at the same table as his soldiers, Joren much preferred the company of other warriors as opposed to his noble peers. A large man with a large appetite for food and spirits, when the fighting was done, Joren certainly found many ways to enjoy himself. His appetite for the company of women outside his marriage resulted in many illegitimate children, most notable of which was Yoren Stone, who despite being a high born bastard, went on to become a Knight of Stromgarde. When Stromgarde left the Alliance of Lordaeron shortly after the second war came to an end, Joren sought to strengthen his house's ties to the Kingdom of Lordaeron through a marriage pact between his only daughter and the new Lord Ashfort, whose father had been slain by the orcs during the battle of Hillsbrad. With his daughter married to Lordaeron and his son earning his Knighthood, Joren turned his attention to Stromgarde's politics and would leave his armor on the rack until the Syndicate formed by villainous Nobles of Alterac invaded Stromgarde. Death Joren, along with his wife and much of their household was slain while defending his Castle from a siege that was believed to be ordered by Tabitha Dunham. Much of Stonegarde was put to the torch by men under the command of Darius Longshadow. Joren is survived only by his daughter, Melysa, his grand daughter, Merridyth and a bastard son, whose whereabouts remain unknown. Trivia *Joren served as one of the field commanders when Stromgarde lay siege to the traitor Kingdom of Alterac, and thereafter augmented the Marwyn coat of arms with the Eagle of Alterac, struck through its beak with a spear. The augmentation is still in use by Joren's daughter, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. *Joren is said to have sacked the wealthy Alteraci city of Farrowdale, where he and those men under his command are said to have butchered its lords along with every man, woman and child within. Whether fact or fiction concocted by the surviving people of Alterac, the truth of the matter remains a mystery. *After Alterac was crushed, Joren believed it should have belonged to Stromgarde, and was quite outspoken against it going to the Kingdom of Stormwind. *For his role as field commander and the slaughter of thousands of Alteraci citizens during the siege, a price was put on his head by the Alterac Syndicate in later years. Many believe that it was Lady Tabitha Dunham who ordered his death. Coat of Arms The Marwyn coat of arms has changed many times throughout Stromgarde's history, and in Joren's time, consisted of the following: The Arms - Gules on a Bend between two sets of Crossed spears (Longspear) an Escutcheon Or charged with an Alterac eagle rampant pierced through the mouth by a spear (Joren Marwyn) Category:Characters Category:House of Marwyn Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Deceased